Im Still In Love With You
by rossandrachforever
Summary: Rachel has just announced that she's engaged, and Ross has realized that he's still in love with her. Can the lobsters work it out before he loses her forever? RR, maybe some CM later. please R
1. Chapter 1: They're Engaged!

This takes place about a year and a half after Ross and Rachel broke up. There was never any Emily, and Ross and Rachel are very very close friends again. Rachel and Monica still live together, Monica and Chandler aren't dating yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ross made his way back to his apartment, he couldn't believe what had just hapenned. Rachel and Chris had announced that they were getting marred.._married!_ He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. Them breaking up had been the worst thing that ever hapenned to them. And knowing that it was all his fault made the pain so much worse, and as much as he tried to deny it, he was still deeply in love with her. He hid it well, he had been in love with her since high school, and always had to hide his feelings, not even Joey or Chandler knew. He had dated a couple times after they had broken up, but no one ever compared to Rachel. Everytime he saw her his heart skipped a beat. She always looked so damn beautiful, and she was so perfect. She was everything he had ever wanted, and he lost her to some guy she met a year ago. Every time they were together around him, it hurt so bad. Seeing them together made him want to cry. It hurt him so bad, and he wished so much that he could be in Chris's place. He could see how in love they were, and it was all too painful. And now he'd have to sit back and watch them get married.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at the size of that rock on your finger, Rachel!" exclaimed Monica, after all the guys had left.

"Hey, if things between you and Chris don't work out, can I have the ring?" laughed Phoebe.

"Haha I know it's so beautiful, I'm so happy with him," said Rachel.

"No, seriously if things don't work out, I want the ring!" Phoebe said.

Rachel just shot her a look. She couldn't believe she was engaged. She was so happy with Chris. Sometimes she almost wished it was Ross she was engaged to, though. But things just didn't work out between them, they faught too much. Chris and her got along wonderfully, and Ross just thought of her as a friend now(or so she thought), which was fine.

"Did you guys think Ross was acting a little strange tonight?" Monica asked.

"No, he seemed fine to me," Rachel said.

"I dunno he just seemed kind of quiet,"

"Maybe he was just tired or something, I'm sure he was fine,"

"Yeah you're probably right,"

"Well it's getting kind of late, I'd better go. Congradulations again Rachel, see you guys tomorrow!" Phoebe waved and headed for the door.

"Bye phoebs"

Hope you liked it. Not much so far, ill try and write more soon. Please review, this is my first fic, please be nice


	2. Chapter 2: Invitations and Wedding Dress...

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it. It's a few months after the announcement, invitations have just been sent for Rachel and Chris's wedding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the one," Rachel said, admiring herself in the mirror, wearing a beautiful wedding dress. At the top it was strapless and tight, and had a flowy, beautiful bottom.

"You look so beautiful!" Monica said.

"Chris is gonna love it," Phoebs said.

"Thanks guys. Oh I almost forgot, we need to find bridesmaid dresses for you guys, too!" Rachel said.

"Speaking of bridesmaids, who is going to be the maid of honor?" Phoebs asked.

"uhh well, I duno I haven't really thought about that much." Rachel said.

"Well I think it should be me, I mean I have known you much longer" Monica said.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me, you never would have dated Chris. Remember, you weren't sure if you were ready to date again because you weren't totally over Ross, and I told you to get over it and just go out with him." Phoebs said.

"Oh please, Chris and Rachel wouldn't have even met if it wasn't for me working at that old 50's theme restaurant, she was eating there because of _me_ and he came up to her!" Monica said.

"Okay, well I'll just leave you two to decide..I'm gonna go buy my wedding dress!" Rachel turned and went to the fitting rooms to change and buy her dress. She loved both her best friends so much, there was no way she'd have been able to decide that by herself. She smiled to herself as she paid for her dress, thankful to have such great friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross was sitting in his apartment, staring at Rachel's wedding invitation.

"Theres no way I can put myself through this wedding, it's hard enough just watching them be together and have to hang out with them..how could I ever watch her get married when I'm still so in love with her. I still can't believe I lost her. This is all so hard,"

He walked over to the kitchen to grab a beer. Suddenly Joey and Chandler walked in.

"Hey what's up?" Joey said.

"You okay man?" Chandler said, seeing how upset his friend looked.

"What? Oh y-yeah im fine.." Ross replied.

"Could you _be_ more upset? What's wrong with you?" Chandler said.

"I'm sorry, It's just..I-I just opened Rachel's wedding invitation.." Ross said.

"So? I thought you'd been over her since she started dating Chris? Ohh pizza.." Joey said, while walking over to grab a slice.

"Well..not quite.." Ross said.

"Oh god, you're still in love with her aren't you?" Chandler asked.

"Well..if not being able to think about anyone else, and the fact that I've pretty much felt like killing myself ever since I heard about the wedding means I'm still in love with her, then yeah, I guess I am." Ross sighed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Joey asked.

"Well, I mean I thought I'd find a way to get over it, but it's just gotten harder and harder." Ross said.

"Well, you're still going to the wedding right?" Joey said.

"I don't know, it might just be too hard. I think I might just talk to Rachel about it later and tell her that I've already used up all of my vacation and sick days at work or something," Ross said.

"Dude, you can't just miss Rachel's wedding, she's one of you're best friends." Joey said.

"I know, but you don't understand, just seeing them together hurts so much, how can I watch her walk down the aisle towards some other guy?" Ross said.

"Do what you want to man, just please think about it. She's gonna be crushed if you're not there, and plus, you're not going to be able to avoid them, especially with them married." Chandler said.

"Yeah, okay.." Ross said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was in her room, getting dressed for her date with Chris, when she heard someone walk in.

"Mon, is that you?" She yelled.

"No, it's Ross."

"Ohh hey, hold on I'll be out in a second" She quickly spritzed some perfume, put on some heels, and walked out of her room.

"Damn why does she always have to look so amazing." Ross thought to himself. Rachel was in red spaghetti-strap dress that went to her knees, and black stilleto heels.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Rachel said.

"Oh not much. I got you're invitation today. The big day's coming up pretty soon, huh?"

"Yeah, oh I'm so excited,"

"Yeah, but I'm uh, not really sure that I can um, get off work anymore this year..I've missed work a lot this year."

"Ross, you've missed like one day this whole year.."

"Yeah, well they're uh being really strict about how much work you can miss lately.."

"But Ross, you have to be at my wedding! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there, you're one of my best friends,"

"I just..don't know Rach,"

"Ross, please try, for me?"

There was a knock at the door. Rachel went over to answer it. It was Chris. He handed her a bouquet of flowers and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ross wished so much that he could be in Chris's place at that moment. He would give anything to be the one engaged to Rachel, holding her. He loved the way she kissed, the way he felt when he was with her.

"You ready to go, hun?" Chris said. "Hey Ross"

"Hi" Ross said.

"Alright, let me just grab my purse and we can go." Rachel said. "I'll see you tomorrow Ross. Please talk to you're boss and try and get off work. You just can't miss my wedding."

"I'll do what I can" Ross sighed.

"Okay, bye sweetie" Rachel waved and with that she left, with Chris's arm wrapped around her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd you think of chapter 2? I hope you liked it. Im starting to get an idea where this story is going. Don't worry RnR fans, this is an RR fic, just wait, it gets better. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3: Problems for Rachel

Thanks for all the great reviews! Now for chapter 3..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross had never felt more miserable. He walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the table. God, why did he always have to show up and see them there together. He went over and grabbed a beer, and then layed down on the couch, and before long was asleep,the only place he could escape from the pain he felt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel got home late from her date with Chris, still sobbing. She couldn't believe what had just hapenned. She prayed that Monica was still sleeping, she didn't want anyone to see her like this, she didn't want anyone to know. Chris apologized, he'd probably never hit her again, and she had been a little unreasonable with him. He'd had a little to drink tonight anyway. She couldn't exactly call off the engagement over one little mistake. Everything would be fine..or so she hoped.

"Oh my god Rach, what hapenned to you're arm," Phoebe asked, sitting down on the orange couch with a coffee next to Rachel and Joey.

"Oh, i-it's nothing. I fell last night getting out of the shower, that's all." Rachel said.

"Oh. So anyway, how was your date with Chris last night?" Phoebe asked.

"It was okay, we got into a bit of a fight, but we made up," Rachel said.

"So, the wedding's coming up pretty soon huh? Just a month and a half away. You excited?" Joey asked.

"Yeah.." Rachel said.

"If I were you, I'd be freaking out right about now. You'll never sleep with _anyone_ else ever again. I don't think I'd be ready for that!" Joey said.

"You'd better get over that Joey, I don't think you'll ever meet a woman who'd let you sleep with other women while you're married to her" Rachel said.

"Stranger things have hapenned.." Joey said.

"Well, I've gotta run. I'll see you guys later." Rachel said.

"Bye Rach" Phoebe said.

Just then Monica walked in with Chandler.

"Hey guys" Monica said, sitting down.

"Hey" Joey said.

"Has anyone seen Ross recently? I haven't really seen much of him lately. He seems really depressed about something," Monica said.

Joey and Chandler exchanged looks..remembering what Ross had told them after he opened Rachel's wedding invitation.

"Yeah, me and Joey saw him yesterday actually.." Chandler said.

"Yeah, he did seem pretty upset.." Joey said.

"Well did he talk to you about it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well…sort of.." Joey said.

"Sort of?" Monica said.

"Well..we walked in on him right after he opened up Rachel's wedding invitation. He seemed really upset, and we talked to him about it, and he kinda told us that.." Chandler said.

"He's still in love with Rachel!" Joey blurted out.

"Oh my God, that's why he's been acting so strangely ever since Rachel and Chris announced that they were getting married!" Monica said.

"Does Rachel know?" Phoebe asked.

"No, and I don't think he wants her to. He might not even go to the wedding." Joey said.

"But he has to go!" Monica said.

"It might just be to hard on him..' Chandler said.

"Poor Ross.." Phoebe said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next month was really hard for Rachel. She was amazing at hiding it, although It was only a matter of time before people starting noticing the bruises and scratches. Chris had been drinking more and more, stressed about the wedding, and getting more violent. Any time he saw her talk to another man, he went crazy, which sucked because 3 of her best friends hapenned to be men. He had never been so jealous before. At first he would question her every time she talked to a guy, and seemed a little jealous, but it was sort of cute, and it was never like this. He hit her every time they fought now. She just couldn't marry him, she actually tried breaking the engagement, but he just got madder, and she couildn't do anything. Her friends must've thought she was the biggest klutz, because everytime they asked her where she got a bruise, she made something up like that she tripped or something. Now, with only 2 weeks until her wedding, to a man who had taken her life from happy and comfortable, to a horrible nightmare. But still, she smiled, pretended like nothing was wrong, even though she felt as though her whole world was crashing down.

Things weren't much easier for Ross. He still thought that Rachel was happy as ever with Chris. He told her he would go to the wedding. He knew it would be the most painful thing he had ever done, but whether he went or not, nothing would change that Rachel was going to be married, and she wanted him there, so he told her he would go even though it was tearing him apart inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was getting ready to go over to Ross' with the gang (Monica thought it might cheer him up to have them all hang out without Chris around, she was sick of seeing her brother so depressed) and stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. This wasn't her..not the Rachel she once was. Her body had bruises on it, and she had lost weight, because being so upset made her lose her appetite, making her already thin figure even skinnier. She looked pale and unhappy. She covered everything up. She wore long sleeved shirts and pants everywhere now, even just at home, she made sure she had a sweatshirt or something on. Her friends started to notice she hadn't really been acting like her old self. Sure she acted happy, like nothing was wrong, but her friends knew her better then that, but couldn't figure out what could possibly be wrong. Despite all of this, she still went on pretending..she didn't know how much longer she could hold it all in though. She finished getting ready and headed over to Ross'.

Rachel was the first one there. She walked in, and her and Ross sat down and talked for a while, waiting for everyone to come. Ross noticed Rachel seemed quieter then usual, and found it odd that she hadn't said one word about the wedding. Normally, unfortunately for him, it was all she could talk about.

"Rach, are you okay, you seem sort of..I dunno, distracted or something." Ross said.

She was tired of lying to all of her friends when they asked her questions like that, but she knew they would just make a big fuss, and they wouldn't be able to help her anyway. For some reason she just didn't want to lie to Ross..she didn't know what to say..

"Rach?" he said.

She couldn't do it anymore, she had to tell someone or she would explode.

"I'm not okay, Ross..I haven't been ok. I-I..It's Chris.." Rachel said, before bursting into tears. "I don't know what to do Ross, h-he's been.."

Ross hugged her, he hated seeing her so upset.

"It's okay, Rach, what is it?

"Chris has been.."

"Rach, what?"

"He's been hitting me.." she sobbed.

"That bastard, I swear, I'll kill him!" he looked down at Rachel, realizing that wasn't what she needed to hear right now. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a month or so..around the time the wedding invitations were sent out.."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well..I thought he would stop, but he didn't, he just got worse. I even tried to break the engagement, and he just got madder. I've tried everything Ross, I don't know what to do..and my parents are spending a fortune on this wedding."

"I'm so sorry Rach, that's terrible. Look, I swear I will do anything to help you through this..I'm'so sorry"

"I'm so stupid Ross, why did I ever believe that he'd stop..what was I thinking?"

"Look at me, you're not stupid. You're smart and beautiful and wonderful and funny..Chris is the stupid one. How could anyone do this to someone so amazing?"

"Ross, you're so sweet.."

Finally, for once ever since all this started, she felt safe. She forgot how good it felt to have him hold her, to look into his eyes. For a moment, she felt as if the world stopped. As if nothing else mattered but them, in that moment, and she forgot about her problems, about Chris, getting lost in his eyes. Before she knew what was going on, she was kissing him..she couldn't believe she forgot what a good kisser he was. Everything just felt so right..but then, she heard the handle on the door move, and they sprung apart still staring into eachother's eyes, both vulnerable and scared. As their friends walked in, oblivious to what was going on, Rachel was jerked back to the horrible reality of her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked chapter 3! Again, thanks for all the great reviews. The more reviews I get the fast I update! Lol, so please review : )


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise

Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 4 up! I had exams all week..but im finally done, thank god. Well hope you like chapter 4, and merry christmas! : )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross and Rachel just sat there in a trance, lost in eachothers eyes. As Rachel was jerked back to reality she realized how complicated everything was. Monica saw that Rachel had been crying, oblivious to what was going on with her and Ross, and ran over to her side.

"Oh my God Rach, what's wrong?" Monica asked.

"Oh, it's n-nothing, im fine," Rachel responded.

"You've been crying.." Joey said.

"Yeah, well um, me and Chris just had a huge fight, and I was talking to Ross about it and just got a little overly emotional.." Rachel said, pleading Ross with her eyes to go along with her story.

"Y-yeah, we were just talking about her and Chris and she got a little upset, you know Rachel, she always gets emotional" Ross said.

Her friends let it go at that, and went on with the rest of the night like everything was normal. Ross and Rachel tried their best to go along acting like everything was fine. Ross was dying to talk to her about what had hapenned and to help her with Chris. He couldn't stop staring at her. He'd been dreaming of her, just kisisng her once again for so long, he couldn't believe it actually hapenned. Things were so complicated though. Finally Phoebe, Joey, Monica, and Chandler declared that they were tired and went home. Rachel told Monica that she was going to stay a little longer because she wasn't tired yet so that her and Ross could talk. Ross closed the door and turned around to look at her, them alone once again. He didn't really know what to say. He just kept quiet and waited for her to say something.

"Um..thanks for being so nice before."

"Oh, don't worry about it, it was no problem. Listen to me, Rach, you can't keep letting this guy do this to you, you deserve so much more then that. Promise me you'll end it,"

"Oh, I don't know, he'd get so mad..he scared me so much. I've never been more scared of anyone in my entire life"

Ross came closer and looked her in the eyes, "Rachel, you cannot stay with someone who is doing this to you. You have to end it, you have to. I can't let you stay with him. Report him to the police, I don't care, do whatever you have to, you just need to promise me that you'll end it with him. Please, promise me."

"I-I promise.."

"Thank you"

"Um, I think we kinda need to talk about that kiss before.."

"Yeah"

"Look Ross, that was amazing, but.."

"But what? Your breaking up with Chris, I mean I realize things are complicated.."

"Things are just _too_ complicated right now Ross, I can't deal with this right now. We just don't work Ross, when we're together argue nonstop, anyway. It seems like there's just always some force or something working against us. We're just never going to work"

"Don't say that, we can make this work if we try, please Rachel. I-I'm still in love with you!"

"Oh my God.." Rachel said, dumbfounded. All this time, he had still been in love with her. But it just wasn't the right time. As much as she wanted to she just couldn't do this right now..she had to make him realize that it just wasn't going to work. "Ross, this is too much for me right now, don't you understand? I'm engaged, _engaged_! Yes, I'm going to break up with him, but this is all so stressful for me, do you realize how angry this is going to make him? Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? And then I'm going to have to break the news to my parents. This is the second wedding that they've paid for, that I won't be going to. This is just to much right now Ross, it's too much!"

"You cannot tell me that kiss meant nothing to you. You don't kiss someone like that without feelings behind it!"

"I have to go Ross.."

"Rachel, don't leave like this, please, we can do this!"

"I'm sorry..I just..c-can't deal with this right now.."

"Rachel, come on!"

"No Ross, th-this just isn't going to work, I'm sorry.." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned and walked out the door, leaving Ross behind..the one man that made everything feel okay. She knew for sure now, she was still in love with him, but they could never make it work, especially not now. How could he believe in them so much? He had so much faith in them..how did he know it would all work out? She just knew it never would..would it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you liked this chapter. I love reviews, so please review it and tell me what you thought. Hope you guys have a great holiday, I'll try and get chapter 5 up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

Here's chapter five! R&R please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel took a deep breath and opened up the door to Chris's apartment. This was it, it was now or never. She was going to end things with Chris once and for all. Her hands were shaking as she turned the doorknob. No turning back now..

"Hey Chris" Rachel said. As she looked at him, she decided that he looked pretty sober, which was a good sign.

"Hey Rachel, what's up? You sounded a little weird on the phone"

"Well, I need to talk to you about something, here maybe we should sit down" she said, gesturing towards the couch.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I don't really know where to start..look, Chris, I just don't think us getting married is such a good idea anymore.."

"And why not?!" he said, his temper rising.

"Chris look at this!" she said, rolling up her sleeve, revealing bruises from their fights "This shouldn't happen every time we get into a fight!"

"So what? Rachel, I only do that because I love you! Don't you see, if it were anyone else I wouldn't do this because our stupid fights wouldn't mean anything. But you..you I love with all of my heart and I'll do whatever I have to to have you!"

"Were you like this with your ex-wife?"

"Yes, you see, once you have my ring on your finger, you are mine. I get very protective."

"Chris, I'm sorry, if you really loved me you wouldn't hurt me like this! This isn't normal, I shouldn't have to worry about getting beat up by my fiance for talking to my guy friends!"

"What do I have to do to show you how much I fucking love you!" Chris walked to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot of pure vodka, "I hurt you because I love you, and I _will_ have you!" Another shot, and another, and another and before long he was pretty drunk.

"Chris stop, your scary when your drunk!"

"I don't care. You bitch, you can't leave me! You have MY ring that I gave you on your finger!"

"Not anymore!" Rachel said, taking off the ring and throwing it in his face, before making a dash for the door. Chris grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back before she reached the door. He pulled her very close to his face.

"Not so fast, my love! You will marry me, and you'll like it!" he said, slapping her across the face. Rachel started to cry.

"See, you don't hurt the people you love! This isn't love, this is you on some power trip. I don't care what you do to me I won't marry you!"

"Oh yes you will!" he threw her against the wall and lifted his hand to strike again. Rachel realized she had to do something, he had never been this mad before. He was holding her arms above her head with his right arm, and his left was preparing to strike her in the face again. Before he could make another move, she kneed him with all her might in the stomach, causing him to keel over, and then stabbed him in the foot with her high heel. She seized this opportunity, and raced out of his apartment, never looking back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was too exhausted to go back to the apartment and be bombarded with questions from Monica. She headed towards Central Park for a walk to clear her head. She was so relieved to have finally gone through with it. She shivered every time she pictured how tortured and angry he looked when he was about to hit her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. It's all in the past now. She tried to think of something else and let her mind wander. She found her thought all leading to one thing. Ross. She hated the way she left things with him yesterday. She didn't want things to be like that, and right now she wanted more then anything just for him to hold her and make everything alright. Suddenly she didn't care how complicated things were, how much they fought. She needed him. So what if they had an occasional fight? Suddenly she realized _that_ was true love, when you drive eachother crazy half the time, but put up with all of the stupid little things because you're so in love. When you take the time to fight and work things out because you actually care. She realized that if she really didn't love him, she really wouldn't care, wouldn't take the time to fight with him so much. It was starting to pour, and she didn't want to go back to her place yet. She had to see him, so she quickly left the park and made her way to his apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross was driving himself crazy pacing around his apartment. Rachel had left him a message telling him that she was going to Chris's apartment to break it off once and for all. He was home when she called, but couldn't bring himself to answer the phone. He couldn't believe how she wasn't even willing to give them a try. He knew she cared. That kiss was amazing, he just _knew_ how she felt. He just wasn't so sure that she knew. He was scared to death that something was going wrong over at Chris's. He didn't know what he would do if Chris severely hurt her. He was losing his mind thinking about everything that could happen to her. He needed to get out of his apartment. It all jus reminded him of everything that hapenned last night, and what was going on right now over at Chris's. He grabbed his coat and left his apartment building. It was raining, but he didn't really care. He wasn't even quite sure where he was going, he was just going wherever his feet led him. He desperately tried to think about anything else but her, but it wasn't exactly working. But then, he turned a corner and there she was, standing before him in the rain, soaking wet. He had no idea what she was doing there, but he was so glad to see her.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi"

"I, uh, broke up with Chris, just like I promised."

"I'm glad" he said, looking down.

"Ross, I'm so sorry about everything that hapenned yesterday..I was just so.."

"I know, it's okay."

"I love you, Ross"

"I know that, too" He said, moving closer. She was shivering from the rain. But even though her make-up was running, clothes all wet, and hair a mess, she had never looked more beautiful to him. He kissed her at that moment with more love and passion then he had ever kissed anyone before. She was his lobster and they were finally reunited. That night, standing there in the pouring rain kissing her, Ross finally found happiness for the first time since they had broken up. He was finally with her, and everything was going to be okay. But little did they know, Rachel was far from rid of Chris yet. He wasn't going to give up on her that easily..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what'd you think of chapter 5? It's my favorite one so far, just because I'm such a huge RR fan and I love them together. Well, please review and tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6: Finally feel Safe

Hey everyone! Thnks again for all the great reviews on my last chapter. Hope you like this one just as much. R&R!!

Rachel awoke happier then she had felt in the longest time. She rolled over to look at him. The previous night had been amazing. She was so happy to finally be with him again. He made her feel so good, so safe. It was amazing to know that someone so amazing loved her so much in return. He was still sleeping, so she leaned over and kissed him on the neck, then on the lips. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at her. For a while they just lay in eachothers arms just happy to be with one another. Suddenly the phone next to Ross' bed began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Monica"

"Oh hey Mon"

"Do you know where Rachel is? She never came home last night, and she told me her and Chris were in a fight so I'm pretty sure shedidn't spend the night there.."

"Yeah, don't worry she's here with me, want to talk to her?"

"Sure"

"Okay, hang on"

Ross handed Rachel the phone, and then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Hi, Mon"

"Hey. How come you never came home last night? What were you doing sleeping over at Ross'?"

"Um..there's a lot of stuff I need to tell you. It's pretty complicated. I'll tell you what, I'll bring Ross over in about an hour and we'll tell you guys everything."

"Okay..is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything's great" she said smiling.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then"

"Okay, bye"

Rachel hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom where Ross was wrapping a towel around himself.

"Hey you" she said.

"Hey you" he said, smiling widely.

"I told Monica we'd be over there in about an hour. None of them know anything yet so I guess we'll tell them everything when we get there"

"Sounds good. Last night was so amazing"

"I know, this feels so right. I can't believe how long we've spent apart"

An hour later, they were walking up the steps to the girls apartment. Rachel unlocked the door and walked in, finding everyone there hanging out watching TV. They all turned around to greet them, and they were all dying to know what was going on between them.

"Okay Rach, what's going on with you guys?" Monica asked.

"Well, okay. Uhm..around the time that our wedding invitations were sent out, Chris has gotten very violent with me.." she went on, explaining the whole story. Her and Ross' kiss before everyone came over that one night, her and Ross' fight afterwards, how she ended things with Chris, how she realized she was still in love with Ross, and how last night her and Ross finally got back together.

"Oh my God," Monica said quietly.

"This is so great! You guys are finally back together again! I told you that you were lobsters!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"My God, Rach, I could sort of tell you and Chris were having problems, but I had no idea it was that bad," Chandler said.

"Yeah, but that's all in the past now. Oh God I don't know how the hell I'm going to explain all of this to my parents. They're spending a fortune on this wedding" Rachel said.

"Well, after you tell them what hapenned I'm sure it'll be okay with them" Joey said.

"I hope so" Rachel said.

Chris sat down in his apartment with his 9th glass of whiskey. He couldn't believe that bitch had left him. Threw the ring in his face, hurt him, and fled. She was his. She couldn't leave him. He wasn't going to let her get away with it. He would make her pay for making him suffer like this. He had never felt so alone. God damnit, he loved her! Why didn't she understand that he only hurt her out of love? Well, she would pay for making him fall in love with her, for not understanding, for leaving him. The night she left he even followed her through the park, and he saw that stupid whore kissing another man. How could she do that, right after she left him? How could she just move on like that as if he had meant nothing to her? Well, he would see to it that both of them payed for doing this to him. He didn't know how just yet, but he would make them pay.

Rachel layed her head on Ross' shoulder and shut her eyes. They were cuddling on his couch. They had spent nearly the whole night talking about how awful they're time was apart, discussing what had gone wrong in their relationship, and vowing to never let anything come between them again. Now it was almost four in the morning and Rachel had gotten very tired.

"Hey Rach?"

"Hmm..?" she mumbled quietly, about to drift off.

He chuckled softly. "Yanno this is kind of important, do you think you could maybe wake up?"

"I am awake, I swear, I'm completely listening to you"

"Okay, look..I know that we have only just gotten back together, but I don't ever want to lose you again. I love spending time with you and having you back in my life..I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to..move in with me?"

Rachel's head jerked up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Of course, Ross, I'd love to!"

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

So what'd you think of chapter 6? Please review! I'll try and get the next chapter up quickly. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Years!


	7. Chapter 7: Chris's Revenge

Monica shut the door and sat on the couch in her apartment. She stared at the gaping door that showed Rachel's now empty room. She was so sad to see her friend move out. They had had shared some amazing times as roommates and although she would still see her best friend every day, she missed her roommate a great deal. She had prepared for this though, because obviously her and Chris were going to live together after they were married, and she was so happy that her and her brother had finally worked things out, but she felt very sad and alone. When would she find love like Ross and Rachel had?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang all sat at Central Perk, talking about the usual things. Monica Chandler and Phoebe were sitting on the big orange couch, Rachel and Ross sat together in one of the chairs, and Joey was at the counter getting them some coffee.

"I can't believe you guys are finally back together, this is so great!" Phoebe said.

"I know, I always hoped you guys would work things out..and after that whole break and everything I thought that would _never_ happen!" Joey said, handing Rachel her coffee and receiving looks from both her and Ross.

"Yeah, well we managed to work everything out.." Ross said, lightly kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"So, Joe, how are things goin' with that new girlfriend of yous?" Monica asked, changing the subject.

"Oh man, she is so hott.." Joey said.

"Oh, I started dating this _really_ cute guy yesterday!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Where'd you meet him?" Rachel asked.

"Actually, I met him here about a week ago and he asked me out, and we've been so busy we didn't get to go out until last night. He's so smart and funny.." As Phoebe went on about the new guy in her life, Monica felt herself feeling even more lonely. Almost everyone she knew was happy, and had someone in their life. Well, except for Chandler, but Chandler almost never has anyone. She wanted someone to love her..her last serious relationship was Richard, and she felt like she'd never find anyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris stared into Central Perk at the six people sitting around the coffee table. He saw Rachel, _his _Rachel, kissing her new boyfriend. He had never been more depressed in his entire life, except maybe when he caught his ex-wife cheating on him. He felt that urge again, that urge to make Rachel and her new boyfriend pay for making him feel like this. He pulled out the heavy object he had stuffed in his pocket, a pistol. Although he felt dizzy, and his vision was blurred from all the vodka, he shot at them, and didn't care who else he hit in the process. He heard screams, and saw the chaos of everyone trying to get away, and the last thing he remembered was running out of bullets, and then blackness. He passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been pacing around the hospital waiting room all morning. She hadn't even been home since the incident. She wasn't sure where the others were, and at the moment she really didn't care. The numbness took over her body, she didnt't feel at all. She couldn't laugh, couldn't cry, just felt devoid of any emotion. She barely heard Chandler come up and sit down next to her.

"Hey, Mon."

"Hey" she said faintly.

"I can't believe this is hapenning."

"I know. Where is everyone else?"

"Rachel was a wrek, I don't thing she's stopped crying once. Joey took her back to the apartment to try and get her to calm down. I think being here just waiting was too much for her."

"Oh. Chandler, I can't believe this is hapenning, my brother and one of my best friends are in there. What if-what if they don't make it?" She said, and for the first time since all of this, she let the nimbness subside, and she allowed herself to cry.

"Shh, it'll all be okay. The docters say Ross and Phoebe are doing great for what hapenned to them. I'm sure everything will work out."

He said, hugging her close. Monica looked up into his blue eyes. Something about him gave her comfort, and she forgot just for a seocnd all the problems going on in her life, and for some reason, she didn't feel so lonely. She leaned in wihtout even thinking about it and the next thing she knew, she was kissing Chandler. It was a desperate, needy kiss, that they both needed so badly. They needed to forget everything going on around them, they needed eachother, needed comfort. They finally broke the kiss, with both of them wanting more. Without so much as a word, they both stood up and ran into an empty hospital room and made love. It helped them to feel okay, helped them to forget everything that was going on. It was simply their way of dealing with everything and forgetting for just a few minutes all the pain swirling around them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter. I added some CM for all the Mondle fans out there. Please review!!


End file.
